Por siempre junto a ti
by Ritsukah
Summary: bueno esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste...esto es Futa y contiene sexo implícito...espero que disfruten :)
1. Capítulo 1: La Noticia

hola! esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste y la disfruten tanto como cuando la escribo sin mas los dejo para que lean

Disclaimer: solo la historia me pertenece, pero los personajes pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Por siempre junto a ti**

capitulo 1: La Noticia

Una rubia se movió perezosamente en su cama tratando de esconder su cara de la molesta luz del sol, que repentinamente entro en la habitación hasta ese entonces oscura pese a ser mas de mediodía.

- Argh!...quien demo…-

Trato de cubrirse la cara con la sabana, pero un peso se lo impidió. Como pudo se incorporó en la cama para percatarse que unos ojos rojos iguales a los suyos la miraban con desaprobación.

- Mamá y papá te están esperando fate…te necesitan en el gran salón…de inmediato.-

Fate solo se tumbó nuevamente en su cama y se percató que en su cama aún se encontraban las tres hermosas doncellas con las cuales paso la noche anterior.

- Dioses Fate!... no te basta yacer solo con una…sino que tienen que ser tres?- pregunto un poco exaltada.-

- Ay hermanita tu sabes que soy insaciable - soltando una pequeña carcajada.-

- Argh… ustedes!...!Acacia¡…!Adonia¡…!Agneta¡…¿no se les ha hecho tarde para hacer sus labores?.-

Las tres mujeres al percatarse que era Alicia quien les hablaba se incorporaron de un salto, buscaron sus ropas y se apresuraron a salir del cuarto, no sin antes pedir disculpas.

Fate se estiro cuan larga era, puso las manos detrás de su nuca sin importarle el estar desnuda en su cama a pesar de ser mas de mediodía.

- Fate! Te dije que nuestros padres te nece…- fue interrumpida por su hermana.-

- Si, ya se…altiro voy - dijo desesperándose para luego levantarse y vestirse sin prisa.-

Alicia y Fate eran gemelas muy similares en aspecto físico, las dos eran rubias, tenían los ojos de color rojo rubí, tez blanca, pero lo que las diferenciaba eran sus vestimentas. Alicia siempre vestía conforme una sacerdotisa debía hacerlo, con una túnica blanca, un cinturón dorado alrededor de su cintura, un colgante de oro y una pequeña toca, en cambio fate siempre vestía con su armadura de un color plateado con una capa de piel de lobo negra y debajo de la armadura usaba una camisa holgada y unos pantalones de cuero resistente, también tenía su cuerpo marcado por una contundente musculatura y era más alta que Alicia.

- Fate cuando será el día que empieces a actuar como debes?...eres las hija de la diosa de la guerra y de la sacerdotisa más importante del olimpo, además de una de las guerreras más fuertes y respetadas de Grecia! - decía alicia mientras se encaminaban al gran salón.-

- Cálmate alicia sabes que solo me divierto un rato… además no es como si me perjudicara en mis obligaciones – dijo restando importancia a las palabras de su hermana.-

- Fate debes dejar de acostarte con cada mujer que se te cruza por delante – dijo calmándose un poco – sabes que esto no agrada a nuestros padres.-

- Lo se Ali, pero es inevitable, me encantan las mujeres…solo no puedo resistir a sus encantos – dijo arreglando su capa.-

- Será mejor que cambies tus hábitos…- dijo mientras se acercaban a la puerta del gran salón - …podría algún día aparecer la horma de tu zapato Fate y entonces… - fue interrumpida por su gemela.-

- Esa mujer aún no ha nacido Ali – afirmo fate mientras abría las puertas del gran salón en donde se encontraban Lindy y Precia.-

El gran salón era uno de las habitaciones más importantes del olimpo, pues en este se llevaba a cabo las ceremonias de compromiso, las celebridades del nacimiento de un nuevo dios, o reuniones en donde se unían todos los dioses. Este estaba construido de mármol blanco, consistía en un recinto de planta rectangular y rodeado de columnas de yeso que iban desde el piso hacia los altos techos. Las paredes tenían grandes ventanales de vidrio que dejaban entrar la luz del sol iluminando así todo el recinto.

Al final del salón se encontraba el trono dorado el cual tenía grabado el escudo de la diosa de la guerra en el cual se encontraba Lindy, una mujer de cabello verdoso y ojos igual de verdes, con una mirada divertida y a su lado estaba su esposa Precia la cual era una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos un tono más claro, quien a diferencia de su esposa tenía una mirada seria.

- Es un honor tenerte aquí fate… - dijo Lindy con sarcasmo.-

- Hola viejo, hola mamá, ya estoy aquí – dijo la rubia despreocupadamente – ¿que necesitan?.-

- ¡Como que viejo! ¡Mocosa insolente! – dijo Lindy exaltándose – respétame soy tu padre – finalizo.-

- Tranquila Lindy – trato de calmarla precia poniendo una mano en su hombro – Fate por favor no alteres a tu padre – dijo esta en un tono pasivo.-

- Está bien mamá – respondió sonriéndole a su madre.-

- Padre, madre debo disculparme pero tengo asuntos que atender en el templo – dijo Alicia dirigiéndose a sus padres, a diferencia de Fate ella había elegido el camino de las sacerdotisas al igual que su madre, mientras que la rubia menor eligió seguir los pasos de su padre y llegar a ocupar el puesto de su padre como diosa de la guerra cuando esta decidiera retirarse.-

- Está bien hija – dijo Precia – procura cambiar las flores del templo y saluda a Colin de mi parte – este último era el guardia y encargado del orden en el templo.-

- En tu nombre madre – dijo alicia para luego retirarse no sin antes de despedirse de su padre y hermana – hasta luego padre, nos vemos Fate – dijo revolviéndole el cabello a esta última.-

- Nos vemos hija, cuídate – se despidió Lindy mucho más relajada que al principio.-

- Adiós hermanita – despidió Fate sacándole la lengua.-

- Pasaste buena noche Fate? – le pregunto su padre con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro una vez que alicia se había marchado.-

- Mmm…fue buena, no me quejo – respondió esta con la misma risa burlona.-

- Jajaja hija nunca cambiaras – rio Lindy y ganándose un codazo de su esposa.-

- Lindy como puedes celebrar los malos hábitos que tiene nuestra hija – dijo precia con una mirada intimidante – esta vez fueron tres las doncellas…es que no tienes un poco de pudor?! – refiriéndose a su hija.-

- Tu madre tiene razón Fate, no deberías tomar tan a la ligera a las mujeres, además…ya estás en edad de darme nietos – dijo esto último en un tono muy serio.-

Queee?! – dijo incrédula – deben estar bromeando, solo tengo 21 años además me queda mucho por disfrutar, cosa que no podré hacer con hijos encima.-

- Lo siento Fate, pero ya es hora de que te hagas responsable, así que hemos buscado a una mujer la cual se convertirá en tu esposa dentro de una semana a partir de hoy – finalizo Precia con su voz imponente.-

Fate no se lo podía creer, dentro de una semana estaría casada con una mujer a la cual no conocía y tendría que hacer frente a sus responsabilidades como la semi-diosa que era.

-0-

- Está bien padre, me casare con la semi-diosa – decía la joven sacerdotisa y discípula de Artemisa en frente de su familia y su maestra.-

- Gracias hija…sabemos que es difícil para ti casarte con una persona a la cual no conoces – hablaba el patriarca Shiro Takamachi.-

- No es nada padre si con esto puedo hacer que en Atenas ya no haya más hambre y se acabe la pobreza.-

- Nanoha estamos muy orgullosos de ti – afirmaba la madre Momoko Takamachi.-

- Lo se madre – dijo sonriendo.-

Nanoha era una sacerdotisa que apenas había cumplido los 18 años, tenía el pelo rojo como el mismo fuego ardiente, los ojos azules tan profundos como el océano, facciones muy finas y un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado. Era la hija menor del matrimonio compuesto por shiro y momoko takamachi, los cuales eran los emperadores de Atenas designados por la misma atenea, tenían otros dos hijos, Kyouya el mayor de 30 años y Miyuki de 27 los cuales ayudaban a sus padres a regir la ciudad.

Atenas desde hace un poco más de 5 años se encontraba en la pobreza extrema ya que debido a un grupo de aldeanos que insultaron a los dioses atenea decidió castigar a la ciudad entera con una mala cosecha y la muerte de sus ganados, pero gracias a la unión de Nanoha y fate esta situación cambiaría ya que la pelirroja al convertirse en esposa de una semi-diosa tendría influencias y podría interceder ante atenea para lograr revertir la situación de su pueblo.

- Nanoha – hablo Artemisa la diosa de la caza – partiremos mañana temprano para poder llegar lo antes posible al olimpo y puedas tener tiempo suficiente para que prepares tu misma la boda.-

- Está bien maestra, como usted lo desee.-

- Bueno creo que es un poco tarde, tu madre y yo nos iremos a dormir hija, que pases una buena noche – dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hija – buenas noches diosa Artemisa.-

- Buenas noches padre, madre, que descansen – se despidió Nanoha.-

- Buenas noches señores Takamachi – dijo la diosa.-

Así los padres de Nanoha se fueron a su habitación quedando en el comedor familiar solo Nanoha y su maestra.

- Que te preocupa Nanoha? – pregunto artemisa.-

- Lo que me preocupa es que no sé nada de ella, solo sé que es una semi-diosa que ascenderá al trono de la guerra cuando su padre decida retirarse y eso es todo, no entiendo cómo nos casaremos – finalizo.-

- Mi hermana Lindy, padre de fate, y precia su madre, quieren que fate empiece a tomar responsabilidades ya que se la pasa acostándose con cualquier mujer que se le cruce por delante, tiene una forma de vida muy liberal, y ya es momento de que siente cabeza – contó la diosa.-

- Pero como cree usted que yo la pueda cambiar?, si según lo que me dijo ella está acostumbrada a una vida liberal y no creo que una persona como yo a la cual no conoce pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión.-

- Por lo mismo Nanoha, porque eres tu creo que puedes hacerlo, tú tienes todas las cualidades para hacerlo, eres responsable, tienes carisma, eres bellísima, y tienes un instinto maternal que se nota mucho en ti – afirmo – y mi hermana eso es lo que quieren que mi sobrina forme una familia y se haga responsable.-

A Nanoha esto último la tomó por sorpresa, no se había puesto a pensar en que el que se casara con la semi-diosa implicaba que formarían una familia, pero no se explicaba como ya que ambas eran mujeres, pero según lo que le había contado artemisa, Lindy y precia eran los padres biológicos de fate y su hermana siendo las dos mujeres.

- Maestra ¿cómo es posible que dos mujeres puedan procrear? – pregunto intrigada.-

- Veras Nanoha, cuando éramos más jóvenes a Lindy y a mí nos gustaba pasearnos por el inframundo en donde habitaba nuestro hermano Hades, pero un día Lindy me dijo que quería ir en donde estaban las almas en pena y una de ellas era una hechicera la cual le lanzo un conjuro a Lindy convirtiéndola en un ser humano, un ser mortal o mejor dicho un hombre al cual podían matar, pero llegamos a tiempo donde una curandera la cual la volvió a ser inmortal y mujer pero con la excepción de que su órgano reproductor siguió siendo el de un hombre.-

- Mmm…debió ser duro para ella.-

- Lo fue pero después se enamoró de precia y engendraron a mis sobrinas y de ahí estuvo muy agradecida por un lado con la hechicera ya que sin ella nunca hubiera podio haber formado una familia con su mujer.-

- Pero aun no entiendo – dijo confusa – si fate no recibió ese hechizo como podremos engendrar nosotras?.-

- Si bien el hechizo lo recibió su padre, ella nació de la misma manera que ella, fate también tiene un órgano masculino en vez de uno femenino.-

- Oh ya veo – dijo sorprendida – y le costó mucho asimilarlo?.-

- A quien, a fate? – pregunto, a lo que la castaña asintió – para nada, al contrario le es muy útil, sabes a lo que refiero – dijo en tono pícaro.-

- Si, entiendo a lo que se refiere – sonrojándose.-

- Bien será mejor que vallamos a descansar, mañana partiremos temprano hacia el olimpo, que descanses Nanoha – se despidió.-

- Que descanse maestra.-

La cobriza se quedo un rato observando al luna y luego decidió irse a la cama, ya que mañana partiría hacia su destino y lejos de su familia.

* * *

bueno aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews acepto de todo excepto demandas ya que soy pobre jejeje

cuídense y nos vemos en mi próxima actualización :)


	2. Capítulo 2: Aceptación y Despedida

hola! aquí llego con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia quiero agradecerles por darse el tiempo de leerla y por sus reviews que me han servido mucho para alentarme a seguir escribiendo...espero que les guste este nuevo cap y perdón por a demora :)

**Disclaimer: **solo esta historia me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

* * *

Capítulo 2: Aceptación y Despedida

Después de haberse enterado de la noticia que le tenían sus padres Fate decidió dirigirse hacia el patio del olimpo en donde realizaba su entrenamiento matutino, a pesar de ser mas de mediodía, y así poder deshacerse de toda esa frustración que tenia acumulada.

Mientras iba por los pasillos ensimismada pensando en cómo cambiaría su vida de ahora en adelante una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Así que te nos casas, cuñadita – dijo con tono de burla un chico alto, de cabello azulado y ojos un poco más claros, Chrono, hijo de Hefesto y Afrodita, prometido de Alicia y mejor amigo de Fate.-

- Jajaja veo que las malas noticias vuelan – respondió esta con sarcasmo.-

- Sip – dijo el divertido - y por lo que veo no te hace gracia lo de tu compromiso.-

- Pues claro que no, ni siquiera la conozco y me tendré que casar con ella – dijo con tono molesto.-

- Oh vamos Fate!... te has acostado con cientos de chicas que nunca antes habías visto y solo fue cosa de una noche…- fue interrumpido por la rubia.-

- Por lo mismo, porque solo fue de una noche y nunca más las volvería a ver y tampoco tendría que darles explicaciones de mis actos… pero ahora… -

- Entonces es eso lo que te molesta… no es el hecho de que no la conozcas, sino el que tengas que casarte con ella y por ende volverte responsable – afirmo el peliazul.-

- Cierto – afirmo la ojirubí – el solo hecho de comprometerme por el resto de la eternidad con una mujer y perder mi libertad es lo que me molesta aunque a veces desee tener a mi lado a una mujer que me ame y poder formar una familia con ella, pero luego lo pienso….-

- Se lo que sientes Fate – interrumpió el chico - antes yo era igual a ti pero luego conocí a tu hermana y me enamore perdidamente de ella, y ahora que estamos comprometidos soy inmensamente feliz – sonrió – como sabes y te enamoras de esa chica? – animo a la rubia.-

- No lo sé Chrono…pero eso ya está decidido mis padres tienen todo listo para la boda, ya no queda nada que hacer – dijo dejando caer los hombros en señal de derrota.-

- Además – añadió el ojiazul – me contaron que tu futura esposa es una mujer bellísima – sonrió pícaramente.-

La rubia soltó una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza – nos vemos pronto Chrono – se despidió con la mano.-

- Hasta luego Fate, no entrenes muy duro – le dijo marchándose.-

Su amigo sabía que cuando la rubia se encontraba en estas situaciones las cuales le causaban un desagrado se exigía demasiado en el entrenamiento y a veces salía muy lastimada.

Fate lo único que quería era liberar la tensión que sentía acumulada en su cuerpo aunque se había alivianado gracias a la conversación que tuvo con el peliazul, pero igual necesitaba entrenar para mantenerse en forma. A la rubia le encantaba que su tío Hades, todas las mañanas, le enviara alguna criatura desde el tártaro para que pudiera entrenar y a pesar de ya no ser de mañana ese día no había sido la excepción, Hades le había enviado a la Quimera, un enorme animal de tres cabezas, una de dragón, la del medio de un león y la ultima de un macho cabrío, el cuerpo del animal pertenecía al del león pero su cola era una cobra y del lomo de la bestia salían una alas grandes y negras.

- Así que esto me mando mi tío – sonrió la rubia – veamos qué tan fuerte es – dicho esto desenfundo su espada y se lanzó al animal – al momento de aproximarse, la Quimera le lanzo un golpe con su cola-serpiente pero siendo Fate más rápida la esquivo y le asesto un buen golpe en el lomo dejándole así una herida bastante profunda, pero la bestia aún no se rendiría y con su cabeza de dragón le escupió una bola de fuego alcanzado así una brazo de Fate – Argh! Mierda…- grito por el dolor, pero eso le bastó para lanzarse a la Quimera y cortarle la cabeza de león en donde se encontraba su punto vital, así la bestia cayó muerta y luego se desvaneció volviendo así al inframundo.

- Deberías revisarte esa quemadura – dijo una voz que ella bien conocía.-

- No te preocupes madre, estaré bien de todas formas soy una semi-diosa y una simple quemadura no me matara – bromeó.-

- Hija, porque eres tan obstinada?...sabes que tu padre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti y tu hermana – dijo acercándose a inspeccionar la herida.-

- Lo sé madre, iré de inmediato con Asclepio – le dio una sonrisa a su madre y antes de irse dijo – y con respecto a la boda…aceptare mis responsabilidades y formare mi familia – luego se marchó.-

Precia se alegró por lo que escucho y susurro – no te arrepentirás Fate, serás muy feliz con Nanoha – y sin más se marchó.-

Fate ya se encontraba cerca de las puertas de la sala en donde se encontraba Asclepio el dios de la medicina y la curación. Una vez que llego, abrió las puertas y se encontró con su tío.

- Ey tío As – saludo la ojirubi con la mano.-

- Oh Fate, como estas? – dijo devolviéndole el saludo – pero que te paso en el brazo? – pregunto con un tono preocupado.-

- Eeeh jejeje…bueno…- dijo nerviosa - …solo es una pequeña quemadura…- le restó importancia a su lesión.-

- Como que pequeña…Fate tienes medio brazo quemado! – retando a la rubia.-

- Lo siento tío, fue un descuido, podrías curarlo? – puso su mejor sonrisa.-

- Pues claro que puedo, pero debes cuidarte más, recuerda que pronto te casaras y deberás responsabilizarte de tu esposa.-

- Veo que estas bien informado.-

- Obvio después de todo soy tu tío, además Lindy estuvo hoy por aquí – dijo tomando el brazo de Fate para poder limpiarlo.-

- Papá está bien? – sonando preocupada – le ha pasado al… Argh! – no termino de hablar ya que Asclepio le hizo presión en el brazo.-

- Tranquila ella está bien, solo vino a informarme de tu boda y que Hera será la encargada de la ceremonia.-

- Entonces la tía Hera será quien me case.-

- Si, como sabes, ella es la única diosa que puede llevar a cabo una ceremonia de este tipo, así que asegúrate de verte presentable para ese día – dijo terminando de curar y vendar el brazo de la menor.-

- No te preocupes tío, he decidido cambiar mis hábitos y lo haré tenlo por seguro – dijo en son de promesa.-

- Me alegra oír eso Fate – pone una mano en el hombro de la ojirubi y lo palmea – cuando lo logres me sentiré, mucho más orgulloso de ti sobrina – le regalo una sonrisa.-

- Te lo aseguro, estarás orgulloso – dijo dándole un abrazo con el brazo sano.-

- Ahora será mejor que descanses Fate, ya se hizo de noche y me imagino que ha sido un día muy duro para ti.-

- Si tío, nos vemos al rato.-

- Hasta luego Fate – dijo despidiéndose.-

Y así la rubia se encamino hacia su cuarto a descansar, a pesar de que le encantaba conversar con su tío no se percató de que ya se había vuelto noche y estaba agotada por todo lo sucedido en el día.

-o-

- Nanoha despierta – la despertaba Miyuki – vamos dormilona, ya es de mañana.-

- Mmm…un ratito más – dijo esta no queriendo levantarse.-

- Vamos Nanoha que se te hará tarde para partir – y la señora Artemisa ya está lista, lleva un rato esperándote – finalizó.-

- Pero como no me despertaste antes – incorporándose de un salto.-

- Lo hice pero no despertabas, en verdad tienes el sueño pesado – dijo riendo.-

- Mou…Miyuki no te rías – haciendo puchero.-

- Jajaja está bien pero apresúrate.-

Nanoha fue en busca de sus vestimentas, para el viaje escogió un vestido crema el cual se amarraba en la espalda y caía hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla, un cinturón de color negro, se tomó el pelo en una coleta ladeada y se puso su colgante el cual certificaba que era una sacerdotisa. Una vez lista guardo en un pequeño baúl su ropa y sus pertenecías las cuales llevaría hacia el olimpo, después de esto salió de su habitación para ir al comedor familiar.

Una vez que llego vio a toda su familia y su maestra compartiendo el desayuno, así que sin más fue y se sentó a un lado de su maestra.

- Buenos días familia – saludo la ojiazul.-

- Buenos días Nanoha – respondieron al unísono.-

- Hija has dormido bien? – pregunto su madre.-

- Si mamá, gracias por preocuparte – le sonrió.-

- Nanoha ya alistaste todas tus pertenencias? – pregunto Shiro.-

- Si padre, ya tengo todo listo.-

- Entonces las iré a buscar y las subiré al carruaje – dijo el hermano mayor.-

- Gracias Kyouya – agradeció la diosa.-

- No se preocupe mi señora – dicho esto se marchó en busca de las cosas de la menor de la familia.-

- Come bien Nanoha, recuerda que es un viaje largo hacia el olimpo – le dijo Artemisa.-

- Si maestra – y se puso a degustar los manjares que su madre había preparado.-

Al cabo de un rato ya toda la familia había desayunado y se encontraban en la entrada de la su residencia para despedir a las dos mujeres que partían.

- Cuídate mucho hija – decía Momoko despidiéndose de la cobriza – recuerda que te queremos.-

- Si mamá tranquila estaré bien – respondió con una sonrisa.-

- Adiós Nanoha – se despidió Shiro con un abrazo.-

- Adiós padre, cuida de mamá y mis hermanos – devolviendo el abrazo.-

- Claro hija, como siempre lo he hecho – con tono triste.-

- Vamos papá no estés triste, yo estaré bien y poder ayudar a nuestro pueblo – dijo animándolo.-

- Lo se mi pequeña – le sonrió.-

- Nos vemos pronto Nanoha – la abrazo su hermano – cuídate pulga.-

- Mou…no me digas así yo ya estoy grande – sonrojándose.-

- Jajaja para mi siempre serás la pulga de la familia.-

- Ya Kyou no la molestes – la defendió Miyuki.-

- Miyuki no me digas así, ya no somos niños – poniendo cara de falsa molestia.-

- Jejeje hermanito eso es para que dejaras de molestar a Nanoha.-

- Gracias Miyuki – la abrazo la cobriza.-

-Cuídate mucho Nanoha, sí?.-

- Claro hermana, no te preocupes – dijo soltando el abrazo.-

- Ya es hora de partir Nanoha – hablo Artemisa.-

- Si, maestra – dijo caminando al carruaje y volteando – adiós familia cuídense, los quiero – despidiéndose con la mano.-

- Adiós Nanoha dijeron al mismo tiempo.-

- Gracias por todo familia Takamachi – agradeció la diosa.-

- No se preocupe señora Artemisa – respondió Shiro – solo le pido que cuide de mi hija.-

- No se preocupe señor, nada malo le pasara – sonrió y cerró la puerta del carruaje.-

Sin más el carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos alados que llevaba en su interior a la diosa y a la joven sacerdotisa emprendió su recorrido hacia el olimpo.

- Nanoha será mejor que descanses, será un largo viaje – aconsejo la mayor.-

- Si mi señora – respondió Nanoha y sin más se acomodó en su asiento pero antes de cerrar los ojos _"¿cómo será estar casada con la semi-diosa de la guerra? ¿me llegare a enamorar de ella?_" pensó y luego cayó en un profundo sueño.

-o-

Fate llego a su cuarto y llamo a Galatea su doncella personal y le pidió que le preparara el baño.

- Señorita Fate ya está listo su baño, quiere que le ayude en algo más? – pregunto.-

- No Galatea, gracias puedes retirarte – dijo entrando al baño.-

- Con su permiso – se retiró.-

Ya en el baño Fate se quitó su armadura, deja caer su cinturón el cual sostenía su espada, luego se deshizo de su camisa y su pantalón. Entro en la gran tina y acomodo los brazos a los costados de esta y se relajó con el aroma a lavanda que desprendía el agua. Se mantuvo por un buen rato así y luego se lavó el cuerpo y salió de la tina, se envolvió con una túnica que le había dejada preparada Galatea para su salida de la tina. Luego se acercó a un mueble y saco una camisa y un pantalón limpio, se recostó en su cama pero antes de dormirse pensó "¿_cómo será mi futura esposa? ¿Podre ser feliz con ella?"_ y sin más cerro los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en mi próxima actualización y subiré un cap de una nueva historia que se me vino a la mente

cuídense saludos :)


	3. Capitulo 3: La Presentacion

hola! bueno aquí llego con otro capitulo mas de esta historia, perdonen la demora pero estaba en mi ultima semana de clases y estaba llena de pruebas, pero porfiiiiin terminoooo... espero que les guste...gracias por todos sus reviews que me sirven de inspiración para seguir escribiendo... ya los dejo leer que lo disfruten :)

**Disclaimer: **solo esta historia me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capítulo 3: La Presentación

- Fate despierta – decía alicia moviendo a su hermana.-

- Mmm… - se removía perezosamente.-

- Fate vamos despierta, tía Artemisa está por llegar y viene con tu futura esposa.-

- Cómo? – pregunto Fate y de un salto se incorporó – ni siquiera…me avisaron.-

- Nosotras tampoco sabíamos pero Hermes llego hoy en la mañana con el comunicado de la tía Artemisa diciendo que llegaban a mediodía – explico.-

- Está bien, ya me arreglo – dicho esto se cambió camisa, se puso su armadura esta vez dorada y se abrocho su cinturón con la espada – vamos Ali – se encaminaron al gran salón.-

Al llegar las gemelas abrieron las puertas y entraron. Dentro se encontraban lindy y precia.

- Buenos días padre, madre – dijo Fate saludando con la mano.-

- Buen día hija – respondió Precia.-

- Hola Fate – dijo Lindy – supongo que sabes lo que nos convoca.-

- Si papá, Ali me lo dijo cuándo me fue a buscar.-

- Bueno, entonces vamos a la entrada para recibirlas cuando lleguen – todos asintieron y fueron a la entrada del olimpo.-

- - Ali porque no vino Chrono contigo? – pregunto la rubia menor.-

Porque tenía que ayudar a Hefesto con las herraduras de los caballos.-

-0-

- Nanoha despierta estamos por llegar – dijo Artemisa.-

- Tan rápido? – pregunto la cobriza no queriendo abrir los ojos.-

- Si, además no te diste cuenta del viaje porque dormiste todo el camino – dijo riendo.-

- L-lo siento maestra – avergonzada.-

- Jajaja no te preocupes, además sirvió para que te relajaras.-

- Si, tiene razón – afirmo – falta mucho? – pregunto.-

- No, mira ya llegamos – dijo removiendo las cortinas del carruaje.-

- Woow…es hermoso – dijo sorprendida.-

- Si lo es, además de muy grande – rio.-

- Así lo veo…y quienes viven aquí?...digo después de los dioses claro – pregunto interesada.-

- Pues las esposas, esposos de los 12 olímpicos, sus hijos, las doncellas sus familias, y todos los que trabajan acá.-

- Usted también vive aquí?.-

- Pues claro, conmigo son los 12 olímpicos – dijo en tono burlón.-

- Nyahaha… - se ruborizo.-

- No te preocupes, vamos ya llegamos – dicho esto abrió las puertas del carruaje y bajo junto a Nanoha.-

- Artemisa, hermana que alegría que hallas regresado – saludo Lindy yendo a abrazar a su hermana.-

- Lindy, te extrañe – correspondió el abrazo – oh precia como has estado – separándose de Lindy para abrazar a Precia.-

- Bien Artemisa, espero haya sido un buen viaje – dijo separándose del abrazo.-

- Claro que lo fue, pero donde están mis sobrinas- dijo buscando a las gemelas con la mirada.-

- Aquí estamos tía – respondió Alicia para acercarse con Fate a saludar.-

- Hola tía – dijo Fate.-

- Como estas Fate – respondió el saludo y las tres se abrazaron.-

Nanoha al percatarse de quien era Fate se quedó embobada observando a la rubia que tenía un porte elegante e imponente, Fate al percatarse que alguien la miraba volteo y se quedó prendada de los ojos azules de la cobriza y sus corazones comenzaron a acelerarse.

- Nanoha – Artemisa la saco de su ensimismamiento.-

- Diga maestra – se acercó a Artemisa.-

- Familia les presento a Nanoha Takamachi, la prometida de Fate.-

Fate quedo atónita ante la belleza de la cobriza y se sorprendió de que ella fuera a ser su esposa _"La mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida"_ pensó la rubia.

- Fate saluda a tu prometida como corresponde – dijo Lindy al ver que esta no reaccionaba.-

- Ah! Si, disculpen – se sonrojo – u-un placer Nanoha – se inclinó para besar la mano de la ojiazul – yo soy Fate – finalizo.-

- U-un placer t-también – ruborizándose por el gesto de Fate.-

- Hola Nanoha yo soy Alicia la gemela de Fate – saludo la rubia mayor.-

- Mucho gusto Alicia.-

- Nanoha bienvenida, mi nombre es Precia y ella es mi esposa Lindy, nosotras somos los padres de Fate y Alicia – emocionada.-

- Mucho gusto mis señoras – reverenció.-

- No te preocupes Nanoha, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, después de todo ya casi somos familia – sonrió a lo que la cobriza asintió.-

- Bueno, entremos – ofreció Lindy.-

- Si claro – dijo Fate quien no podía quitar su mirada de Nanoha.-

- Hija la desgastaras si la miras tanto – la molesto Lindy a lo cual Fate solo se sonrojo.-

Todos llegaron a la sala principal, esta era una habitación mediana en donde había unos sillones y una mesa de centro para que pudieran compartir.

- Fate que te paso en el brazo? – pregunto Artemisa fijándose en el brazo de esta.-

- Ayer mientras entrenaba me descuide y me lastime – dijo restándole importancia.-

- Aun sigues entrenando con las bestias de Hades? – pregunto.-

- Si tía, sabes que me es más divertido así el entrenamiento – excuso esta.-

- Deberías cuidarte más – finalizo su tía.-

Estuvieron durante horas conversando sobre el viaje realizado por Artemisa, de las novedades que habían en el olimpo, animaron a Nanoha para que hablara y así se sintiera más a gusto, ella conto sobre sus padres, como había tenido una infancia normal y como se decidió ser sacerdotisa. Durante todo ese tiempo Fate y la cobriza se lanzaban miradas furtivas y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban ambas se sonrojaban y bajaban la vista. Así llego la Noche y Lindy hablo

- Fate – llamo a su hija.-

- Si papá.-

- Lleva a Nanoha hasta su habitación la cual ocupara hasta el día de la boda – ordeno esta.-

- Como ordenes papá – se volteó hacia la cobriza – me acompañas? – le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.-

- S-si – dijo la ojiazul.-

Las dos caminaron hacia la habitación de Nanoha y en todo ese tiempo no se dieron cuenta de que estaban tomadas de la mano.

- Aquí es – la ojirubi señalo la puerta frente a ellas – esta será tu habitación, la de Alicia y la mía no están muy lejos por si necesitas algo, además asignare a una de mis asistentes para que esté el pendiente tuyo para lo que necesites.-

- G-gracias – dijo Nanoha nerviosamente percatándose de sus manos las cuales continuaban juntas.-

Fate al notar el nerviosismo de la cobriza miro hacia donde miraba la menor y vio sus manos unidas, pero no las separó, sino que alzo la mano de Nanoha y la besó – que pase buena noche Nanoha – se despidió soltando la mano.-

- I-igualm-mente Fate – la cobriza no podía estar más roja.-

La rubia se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, Nanoha entro en su habitación y quedo impresionada ya que era 2 veces más grande que la habitación en la residencia de sus padres, las paredes eran de color crema y tenía un enorme ventanal por el cual se podía observar todo el patio de entrenamiento, también había una gran cama en la cual cabían 3 personas mínimo, en medio de la habitación se encontraba una mesita de centro y unos cuantos sillones para que pudiera compartir con alguien más además en una de las paredes se hallaba un gran mueble el cual era para que guardara su ropa y sus pertenencias.

La cobriza se encontraba agotada así que decidió que al día siguiente ordenaría sus cosas, solo saco de su baúl su pijama, se cambió de ropa y se fue a dormir.

-o-

Fate estaba llegando a su cuarto cuando alguien la sorprendió por la espalda, la rubia se dio la vuelta para ver quién era pero se encontró con unos labios que se posicionaron sobre los suyos.

- Mmm… - se separó la rubia – Agneta no estoy de humor además yo estoy comprometida, y se encuentra a unas pocas habitaciones de aquí – puso distancia.-

- Yo sé que tú quieres Fate, se te nota en la mirada – se acercó a la ojirubi – una mirada llena de lujuria y pasión – le paso los brazos por el cuello.-

Agneta era una de las doncellas de la familia, era una mujer de cabello castaño largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos grises y un cuerpo muy deseable y que en ese momento tentaba demasiado a la rubia.

- No puedo – decía Fate quitándose los brazos de encima.-

- Eso quiere decir que quieres – insistía la castaña – vamos sé que lo deseas – empezó a besar el cuello de Fate.-

Fate no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba acostumbrada a no negar a ninguna mujer y más si esa mujer tenía un cuerpo muy deseable, pero ahora estaba comprometida y había sentido algo especial por aquella cobriza.

- Veo que te agradan mis caricias – decía la castaña mirando la entrepierna de Fate.-

- No puedo resistir más – y finalmente Fate tomo en brazos a la castaña y la metió en su habitación para poder acabar con ese fuego que le quemaba. Pero no se percató que alguien iba pasando por allí y observo todo lo sucedido, y claro estaba más que molesta.

* * *

bueno aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, perdonen por lo corto pero quería dejarlo en suspenso jejeje...bueno que estén bien, cuídense y nos vemos en mi próxima actualización :)


	4. Capitulo 4: Un Cambio

holaaa! bueno he retomado esta historia ya que hace casi un mes que no la continuaba ya que no tenia mucha inspiración pero he decidido llevarla por un rumbo diferente, espero que les guste...durante la próxima semana no podre actualizar ya que solo me queda una semana para estudiar para la PSU (prueba de selección universitaria) y necesito sacar un buen puntaje para entrar en la universidad, recen por mi por favor...bueno sin mas los dejo leer XD

**Disclaimer:** solo esta historia me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Un Cambio

A la mañana siguiente una rubia despertaba a una cobriza que dormía plácidamente

- Nanoha, despierta – decía mientras la movía un poco.-

- Qué hora es? – pregunto somnolienta.-

- Jijiji son cerca de las nueve – respondió divertida por la cara de sueño de Nanoha.-

Nanoha enfoco bien a la persona que estaba delante suyo y la saludo con una sonrisa – hola Alicia.-

- Como dormiste?.-

- De maravilla – respondió la ojiazul – y que te trae por acá tan temprano – pregunto curiosa.-

- Solo venía a invitarte a que desayunaras con nosotras, ya está todo listo.-

- Si claro, me encantaría – decía Nanoha – altiro salgo.-

- Bien te esperare afuera para que puedas cambiarte – dicho esto salió del cuarto.-

Nanoha procedió a cambiarse de ropa, eligió un vestido de tono lila suave, con un tapado blanco, su colgante y un cinturón de un lila más oscuro, luego de mirarse en e espejo frente a su cama salió del cuarto para encontrarse con Alicia.

- Ya estas lista, nos vamos? – ofreció la rubia a la cual la cobriza asintió y la siguió.-

Iban caminando por los pasillos de la mansión conversando sobre cosas triviales cuando la rubia de que alguien salía de la habitación de su hermana mientras se arreglaba sus ropas, esto la enfureció y decidió enfrentar a la doncella.

- Que significa esto Agneta? – le pregunto con una mirada seria que hizo temblar de miedo a la castaña.-

- S-señorita Alicia… - no sabía que responder.-

- Te hice un pregunta.-

- Esto…solo venía a ver cómo estaba la señorita Fate – se sonrojó al recordar lo que habían hecho.-

- No te quiero volver a ver cerca del cuarto de mi hermana, ella está comprometida y no debe estar con ninguna otra mujer que no sea su esposa, has entendido?.-

- S-si señorita – bajo la mirada.-

- Ahora puedes retirarte a hacer tus labores – le ordeno.-

- Con su permiso – se fue muy rápido.-

- Nanoha, disculpa por lo que ha pasado aquí – se disculpó con la cobriza que tenía una mirada triste.-

- No te preocupes Alicia, tu hermana siempre ha sido asi y no creo que cambie – trató de sonreír pero solo salió una mueca triste.-

- Pero tiene que cambiar, tu serás su esposa y tiene que respetarte – frunció el ceño.-

- Uhm – solo asintió sin saber porque lo había hecho.-

- Acompáñame – la rubia mayor le tomó de la mano y ambas entraron en la habitación de Fate – Fate! – le grito Alicia tirándole un almohadón en la cara para que despertara.-

- Que pasa Ali? – pregunto exaltada por el despertar.-

- Te encamaste nuevamente con Agneta! – le grito – eso es lo que pasa, acaso no tienes respeto por tu prometida?...está a menos de 10 metros de esta habitación y tú te tiras a cualquiera – le recriminó.-

- Tú sabes que no puedo aguantar Ali, te juro que trate pero no pude – le explicó.-

- Tendrás que aguantarte, es hora de que sientes cabeza Fate – le dijo seriamente.-

La rubia menor no se había percatado que detrás de su hermana se encontraba Nanoha quien se encontraba sonrojada al máximo, Fate siguió la línea de la mirada de la cobriza y se encontró con las sabanas que le cubrían solamente desde sus caderas hacia abajo dejando su torso musculoso a la vista, debido al movimiento rápido que hizo cuando se levantó por el golpe con el almohadón, se cubrió rápidamente y se sonrojó.-

- Me estas escuchando? – pregunto más furiosa su hermana al ver que su gemela no estaba pendiente de lo que le decía.-

- Ah, si Ali – respondió un poco sonrojada.-

- Ash! Nunca cambiaras – rodo los ojos – apresúrate, el desayuno está servido y te espera una larga conversación con papá – dicho esto salió de la habitación seguida de la cobriza quien aún no podía bajar el rojo de sus mejillas.-

Llegaron al comedor en donde ya se encontraban sus padres y Chrono, la rubia miro a su padre y la vio que tenía una mirada seria y estaba molesta por algo.

- Buenos días – saludaron ambas.-

- Buenos días chicas – las saludo Precia.-

- Hola hija, buenos días Nanoha – respondió Lindy.-

- Buenos días – saludo el chico y beso a su novia.-

- Alicia, donde está tu hermana? – pregunto la peliverde.-

- Aquí estoy viejo – respondió entrando en el comedor.-

- Necesito hablar contigo Fate – se levantó de la mesa – sígueme – y emprendió marcha hacia su cuarto, una vez que estuvieron allí ambas se sentaron en el escritorio quedando cara a cara – me imagino que sabes de lo que quiero conversar – le dijo seria.-

- En realidad no – respondió a la ligera.-

- Bueno, te detallare de que se trata, ayer, iba dando una caminata nocturna por los pasillos de la mansión y me encontré con una escena bastante desagradable, Agneta te tenia contra la pared y… - no siguió esperando que su hija continuara.-

- Trate de detenerme padre, lo juro – decía arrepentida.-

- Pero solo trataste Fate, eso no es suficiente.-

- Pero sabes que necesito tiempo, mi forma de vida no se puede cambiar de un día para otro.-

- Fate, estas a solo cinco días de casarte, tienes que poner todo de tu parte, he notado como Nanoha te mira, cuando sus miradas se cruzan ella se sonroja, realmente le gustas.-

- Ella también me gusta – se sonrojo – y aun no puedo creer que vaya a ser mi esposa, pero….-

- Pero nada Fate, ambas se gustan, trata de acercarte a ella, invítala al pueblo o a recorrer las tierras, enséñale como es el olimpo – le aconsejo – sería bueno que empezaran a formar una relación desde antes del matrimonio, asi será mejor la convivencia.-

- Tienes razón, tratare de acercarme a ella – sonrió.-

- Muy bien hija – devolvió la sonrisa – ahora ve a desayunar para que recompongas fuerzas – se burló.-

- Jejeje – se rasco la nuca – bueno, nos vemos luego – y salió de la habitación de sus padres para ir al comedor.-

Durante el camino Fate trataba de buscar alguna actividad que le permitiera compartir más con la cobriza, pensó en llevarla a cabalgar por las tierras pero no estaba segura de sí Nanoha se sentiría cómoda o si le gustarían los caballos, pensó en llevarla al pueblo pero no sabía qué hacer cuando estuvieran allí ya que el único lugar que conocía era un bar de mala muerte en donde iba a beber alcohol además de haberse acostado con la mayoría de las mujeres de ese lugar, "definitivamente no es un lugar apropiado para una mujer como Nanoha" pensó.

Estaba tan metida en su pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia frente a ella provocando que chocaran, Fate reacciono rápidamente y vio a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos en el suelo con una mueca de dolor.

- Lo siento Nanoha, no fue mi intención – se disculpó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.-

- No te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño golpe – le restó importancia.-

- Estas segura?.-

- Uhm – asintió y se quedaron mirando fijamente, Fate se perdió en esos orbes tan profundo como el océano mientras sentía un calor brotando desde el interior de su ser mientras que Nanoha se encontraba embobada con la mirada profunda que le brindaba la rubia y hasta ese momento se percató en el particular color de ojos que tenía Fate, era un color rojo tan profundo como la sangre, poco a poco se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que podían sentir el aliento de la otra, Nanoha se puso nerviosa y decidió poner distancia – bueno, yo me voy a mi cuarto – dicho esto se dispuso a partir pero Fate la detuvo por la muñeca.-

- Espera – dijo y la cobriza se volteó para encararla - bueno yo quería saber si…bueno si te gustaría…no sé, eh pasar un rato conmigo? – pregunto nerviosa.-

Nanoha se había quedado pensando en lo ocurrido esa mañana, cuando vieron a la doncella salir de la habitación de Fate, una vez que la rubia y su padre había salido del comedor, al principio se sintió triste ya que de verdad le gustaba la rubia y en solo un día la había hecho sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido con nadie y ver que esa mujer salía de su cuarto arreglando su ropa hizo que una clavada llegara a su pecho pero cuando Alicia encaró a la rubia menor realmente se mostraba arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

La cobriza entendía que Fate toda su vida había sido una mujeriega y el hecho de que le impusieran un matrimonio de un rato para otro debía ser muy duro para ella pero estaba tratando de cambiar según lo que podía ver en los ojos escarlatas, pensó en la invitación un momento, no negaba que le había alegrado mucho que la rubia la invitara para que pasaran tiempo juntas, pero se haría de rogar un poco para que no le fuera tan fácil a la rubia.

- No creo que sea buena idea, tengo muchas cosas que preparar aun – trato de sonar cortante.-

- Oh bueno, pero puedes decirle a las doncellas que se ocupen de eso, sería bueno que nos conociéramos mejor antes de la boda – le miró con cara suplicante.-

- Mmm…no lo sé, quisiera encargarme de mi propia boda.-

- Pero solo será durante unas horas – insistió.-

- Está bien – aceptó – pero solo por unas horas – puntualizo.-

- Sí, no te preocupes.-

- Y a qué hora vendrás por mí? – pregunto tratando de no sonar tan emocionada.-

- Cuando gustes.-

- Te esperare en mi habitación a las cinco – dijo la hora y se marchó antes de que se pusiera a saltar de la alegría.-

- Ahí estaré – dijo con una sonrisa boba.-

- Jajaja, quien diría que la insaciable semi-diosa Fate se pondría tan nerviosa a la hora de pedirle una cita a su prometida – rio alguien que conocía muy bien a la rubia.-

- Tío Hades?...que haces por aquí? – le dio un abrazo.-

- Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mis sobrinas favoritas? – puso cara de dolido.-

- Claro que sí, es solo….-

- Jajaja, no te preocupes, sé que no lo dijiste de mala forma, solo bromeaba – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda – asi que ella es tu prometida.-

- Uhm, se llama Nanoha y es….-

- Hermosa? – completó el hombre.-

- Sí, es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.-

- Y vaya que has visto mujeres – rió su tío dejando a la rubia muy roja.-

- Tío, que sentiste cuando te enamoraste de Perséfone?.-

- Al principio sentía una gran atracción, pero con el tiempo sentía que no podía estar sin ella, Perséfone al principio se negaba a estar conmigo pero luego nos empezamos a acercar y terminamos enamorándonos.-

- Crees que me pase lo mismo con Nanoha?.-

- No ya que ella no se niega a estar contigo, además cuando le pediste salir casi salto de la emoción pero se contuvo – sonrió – y por tu nerviosismo veo que sientes algo similar.-

- Me gusta mucho, pero tengo miedo.-

- La gran semi-diosa tiene miedo al matrimonio? – pregunto en tono burlón.-

- No es al matrimonio en sí, si no que le temo a no poder serle fiel como ella se lo merece.-

- Todo depende de ti sobrina, sé que es difícil rechazar el cuerpo de una mujer, la tentación es mucha, pero una vez que estamos enamorados y esa persona se entrega a ti en cuerpo ya no quieres acariciar otra piel o besar otros labios que no sean los de tu amada.-

- Quizás tengas razón.-

- Yo siempre tengo razón – sonrió – ahora dime, a donde la llevaras?.-

- Esto…no lo sé – dijo apenada.-

- Oh vamos, la invitas a salir y no sabes dónde llevarla?...nunca has tenido una cita?.-

- La verdad es que no…tu sabes…hay coqueteo y directo a la cama.-

- Pero no puedes hacer eso con ella, Nanoha es una sacerdotisa muy respetada en Atenas, debes llevarla a un lugar que este a su altura.-

- Pero dónde?.-

- Que te parece si la llevas a los jardines, allí hay flores de todos colores y árboles frutales, le pides a las doncellas que te preparen una cena romántica?.-

- Uhm, es una muy buena idea – sonrió – vaya que eres romántico Hades.-

- Tantos años de matrimonio te dan experiencia, y lo mejor es la recompensa por la cena – dijo en tono pícaro.-

- Ey! Yo no pienso hacer nada con ella – se sonrojo hasta las orejas.-

- Jajaja, lo sé, espero que te vaya bien, nos vemos para tu boda – se despidió y se fue.-

La rubia sonrió y se fue directo a la cocina para que todo estuviera listo a tiempo y saliera perfectamente bien.

* * *

y bueno aquí el final de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, criticas constructivas... nos vemos en mi próxima actualización cuídense mucho les envió un abrazo.

sin mas se despide su fiel servidora

Ritsukah XD


End file.
